


a short drabble

by thecrazywriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Original Fiction, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazywriter/pseuds/thecrazywriter





	a short drabble

In the middle of nowhere, there is a small, quite old looking little town, surrounded by empty fields as far as the eye can see, except for the little patch of trees just outside the town’s entrance. It looks like a perfect place to spend a warm summer day.

  
  


It’s forbidden to go even close to the tree line.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Because no one that has gone in has never come out_ **


End file.
